Solemn Penance
The Solemn Penance Is a CAS-Class Assault Carrier ''used formerly by the Covenant as a personal ship for the Prophet of Regret, the vessel served in many battles in the Human-Covenant War under its many shipmasters. The ''Solemn Penance is a Eiolkaar-''pattern as of 2556, it is the first ship of said pattern, alongside the ''Seeker of Truth another Carrier refitted to the mentioned pattern. History The Solemn Penance was comissioned in 2245, and given a ceremony for its deployment by the previous, unknown prophet which owned the carrier, the Carrier was the first ship to respond to the Unggoy rebellion of 2462, glassing part of Balaho to quell the rebellion, the ship was also present at Harvest in 2531 when researching the artifact found on the surface, the ship then participated in several battles against the UNSC. Battle of Meridian The ship was present at Meridian 2551, with sister carrier Day of Jubilation and CSO-class supercarrier Monumental Law ''All 3 ships were present for the battle at the planet, but remained in orbit while the planet was glassed, After the battle, the Prophet of Regret deployed a Special operations team to the planet's moon to search for Forerunner artifacts, the team returned with a Luminary, Regret had his Stewards hard at work at decrypting the artifact, they were successful, The Luminary revealed the location of a Forerunner portal and the location of a large-scale installation of unknown design in the tip of the Orion arm. The ''Monumental Law was sent to find the latter with a escort of CCS-Cruisers while the 2 CAS-Carriers went to the location, which was revealled to be the Human Homeworld, Earth. Assault on Earth The Solemn Penance and Day of Jubilation arrived in the Sol System on October 20th 2552 as part of the Fleet of Sacred Consecration, the Fleet was detected by a Relay station and ran into a well-prepared defensive force above earth, the Capital ships remained outside the range of the MAC Cannons and deployed boarding craft, these boarding craft carried Unggoy and Sangheili boarders who would deploy 3 antimatter charges on the ODP Grid, 2 were successful but the actions of Spartan-117 prevented the destruction of 1 ODP, and used the antimatter charge to destroy the sister ship Day of Jubilation The Solemn Penance continued uninterrupted on its way to New Mombasa in Kenya. Battle of Mombasa The Carrier deployed several of its troops to the city to set up a defensive point for the carrier as it stood by the Space Elevator, the Carrier also deployed a number of Scarabs, one of which was destroyed by Spartan-117, who had followed the carrier to the surface via the UNSC In Amber Clad. After the Covenant forces started having trouble battling the UNSC presence, the Carrier retreated into emergancy slipspace Installation 05 The Carrier's emergency slipspace meant it arrived at Installation 05 by conicidence. The Carrier then proceded to deploy forces to the ring to set up a stronghold. Regret tried to plead with the Prophet of Truth for his actions, apologizing, In the meanwhile, the UNSC Frigate that followed it, also arrived at the Installation having arrived with the carrier through slipspace, and also proceeded to deploy forces to the surface, eventually, The Prophet of Regret and his guard were killed by Spartan 117, as a response Rhul 'Salutmee proceeded to glass the area in an vain attempt to kill the Spartan but failed. Great Schism When the Great Schism began, the Carrier acted as a rally point for Sangheili forces when it returned to High Charity to fight against the threat of the Jiralhanae and Flood. The carrier then destroyed several cruisers owned by the Jiralhanae and 2 Assault Carriers before being forced into retreat with 4 other CAS-Assault Carriers and several CCS Cruisers, the Carrier lead the fleet to the location of the Monumental Law ''and supported the supercarrier until being forced into battle with the flood at the remains of a old Halo installation for several months '''Post-War' The Carriers alongside Monumental Law continued fighting the flood until the arrival of the First fleet of Gallant Ingenuity, which had several ships and had its own CSO Supercarrier, the ship and the fleet it was part of was subsumed into the first fleet and proceeded with the fleet to a Shield World in Sagittarius, where the fleet would reform itself into a Empire in the area, In 2556, the Solemn Penance was the first Carrier to be refitted to the new Eiolkaar-pattern, and the oldest ship to be refitted, by 2558 all 130 CAS-Assault Carriers were refitted to the new standard Battle of Installation 07 The Solemn Penance and Seeker of Truth supported the Swords of Sanghelios and UNSC against a massive flood outbreak on Installation 07, the suprise appearance of both ships led to first contact being made with the larger fleet and basic trade between Sanghelios and the fleet, however the trade had to be routed to a checking point due to the sworn secracy of the Shield World. Created Conflict The Solemn Penance tactically glassed certain areas of the Shield world after becoming aware of the Domain, this was successful and the Shield world was severed from the Domain with minor damage and no Guardians were deployed, allowing the empire to live in relative peace, some CCS Cruisers from the fleet were present at Sanghelios during the Battle of Sunaion which the Solemn Penance joined shortly after the Guardian departed. The fleet participated alongside the Shadow of Intent in a orbital battle against remnants of Jul'Mdama's Covenant, the carrier left shortly after the battle. But due to leaving before the arrival of a Guardian. It was Unaffected. Reach terraforming efforts of 2580 The Carrier was present at Reach to help with storing Terraforming equipment, the Carrier remained in orbit while it deployed terraforming equipment to the surface. After terraforming was completed, the Carrier went back to the Shield World, the carrier presumably went into its third refit at this time post-war. Category:Canon Expansions Category:Carriers Category:Covenant ships